Hoshi no Shizuku
by MadHattress97
Summary: Amu moved away from Seiyo Academy 4 years ago. Now she s in the first year of highschool and a meeting she wasnt expecting happens. (Dont like the couple, dont read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaaaaay My first Fanfiction in english! kyu**

**Well mabye you want me to introduce! kyu**

**I´m Ella. Hello!kyu**

**What? Why i always say "kyu" in the end of my sentences? Kyu**

**I dont know...kyu**

**LET´S BEGIN! Kyu**

It was in the middle of April when it all began.

Happy things, funny things, sad things, all of these are part of my life.

But since i left Seiyo Academy 4 years ago my life turned out to be boring ...no actually it was just

ordinary like it was supposed to be. But i was expecting something different. Something magical like it

was when i was part of the Guardians.

I should have graduated together with the others when to the middle school but it turned out that

desteny had proposed another path for me.

We moved to Osaka and although the guardians and me stayed in phone contact it stopped after a

half year.

The middle School i went in wasnt bad at all. At this place i met my friend Ella who supposed to

become my best friend after a while. The teachers were not as nice as in Seiyo and i wasnt the cool

and spicy Amu but the ordinary Amu, but i took it as it was and lived an ordinary live.

The pinknette moved slowly on her way to highschool. This was her first year in highschool now. She looked to the cherry-trees on the sideway which bloomed as beautifully as always in spring.

A gentle smile covered her mouth. Then she saw two hands before her face which covered her eyes.

"Guess who!", a joyful but shy sounding voice said right behind her.

Amu sighed: "Ella this joke wont work if you´re the only one who do this!"

She took her hands back and looked at me innocently. "You´re good! You got it right with the first try.

Then she smiled bright and her gray-blue eyes started glowing.

Amu couldnt resist but smiling too. The reddish-brown haired girl was a thick head at all.

"Let´s go!", she said and Ella nodded happily and followed her friend. She watched Ella who walked or should it be "glided" over the street and hummed her favourite song. Since she met Ella now 3 years and 10 months have passed.

Flashback_

Amu sat on a bench and sighed. Her first week at the new school and she hasnt made any friends yet. Everyone already knew each other and no one was interested in being friends with the pinknette.

"I have to face it. I´m bad at making friends even now..."

Then suddenly a noise came from the schoolgarden. It sounded like a lot of water was coming out of something and short after that a voice cried panic-stricken.

"Well i should take a peek.", Amu decided and walked towards the garden.

The first thing she saw was that not only the flowers but the whole ground was underwater. The second thing was the source of the crying.

A girl in Amu´s age lied at the ground. Her hair was very short and had a reddish dark brown color. She wasnt tall but also not slight and the most important thing. She was tangled by the garden hose which sprayed out whole water fountains.

"Ah Hello there!", the girl said and tried to wave her hand, "If you got nothing else to do could you help me outta here?"

Amu stared a little bit confused at the girl but then she nodded and walked toward the faucet and turned it off.

"Thanks!", the girl standed up all over wet and streched her hand towards Amu.

"I´m Ella", she said and then blushed.,"Please dont tell anyone about this...I...uhm...well how to put it in words. I´m pretty much a good-for nothing-girl but I dont want anyone to find it out..."

She laughed, "Stupid I know."

"I dont think so.", Amu said nicely, "I know how that feels!". Ella stared suprised at Amu.

"Really?", "Yes!", then Ella began to laugh and took Amu´s hand. Thank god i´m not the only one!

Well do you want to go somewhere? I know a good Taiyaki-shop near here! Schools over anyway!"

Amu blushed slightly: "Ohm...ok?"

"Awesome!", the girl shouted and run off hand in hand with Amu. "By the way whats your name?"

"Hinamori Amu!", Amu said and Ella smiled: "Ok well then Amu-chan. Let´s be friends!"

Flashback End_

Amu realized that she was still standing on the halfway to school. Ella already went away and only some pupils she didnt knew passed her.

She looked up to the blue sky and sighed somehow melancholic. "I wonder where you guys are right now...living your live." Then she went back to reality. Those times were over, full stop. Mabye even the embryo couldnt change it. Amu remembered that it the first week of her moving she prayed to the embryo to change fate that she could stay at Seiyo with the others. But it didnt worked as you could see now.

"Amu-chan?"

Ah and now she was hallucinating about hearing Nagihikos voice. Stupid Amu. Stupid stupid stupid Amu.

"Amu-chan!"

Only with a little bit of hope that it wasnt a hallucination Amu turned around. And her eyes widened shocked.

Right in front of her stood a 16 years old boy with long Indigo-colored hair and amber eyes looking the same way as she does.

"Amu-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

This just couldnt be true. This was ridiculous.

Right in front of her was Nagihiko.

The same Nagihiko from 4 years ago. Someone mabye hit Amu in the face?

She didnt knew what to do. A part of her wanted to smile and laugh, another one wanted to hit Nagihiko in the face for just standing in front of her and knowing nothing else to say than "Amu-chan"

And the last one wanted to cry.

But in the end no one of these parts won and Amu was just standing awkwardly there staring holes in the air.

Nagihiko started to walk towards her. Amu took reflexively some steps backwards and looked at the boy.

He hasnt changed this much at all in 4 years. Of course he was taller now but his hair was still as long as always and his figure hasnt changed at all. Mabye his lineaments had become a little bit manlier but not so much as you could see it on the first sight.

"You´ve changed", Nagihiko began and smiled sheepishly. He actually was right. Amu changed a lot in those years. Her hair was way longer now and reached the middle of her back. She didnt wore the X-clips so often but a selection of hairbands and Alicebands in different colors.

Her body had matured also a lot and she wore the schooluniform without any Accessories.

"I-I guess", what the hell was she just saying...of course she changed.

Amu tried to look away from the boy in front of her but it didnt really worked and ended up with Amu stumbling over her own foot and falling down straight to the ground. If there wasnt Nagihiko by the way.

So as Amu opened her eyes she found herself in Nagihikos arms who kneeled on the ground and her face uncomfortable near to his.

For a second or mabye even less than that she blushed but then she raised her hand and did something she probably didnt wanted to do. Mabye

She slapped Nagihiko.

"Dont think you just can appear here and act like nothing happened!", she said harshly and pressed the hand with she just slapped the indigo-haired boy close to her heart.

She didnt even realized that tears were running down her cheeks and that she was panting out of Anger. Nagihiko just did nothing. He held the cheeck where Amu slapped him and stared like he was passed out.

Amu waited for a reaction while shaking from trying not to break into tears. She actually didnt wanted to slap Nagihiko but it just came out like a long repressed aggression.

"3 and a half year!, she continued: "I waited 3 and a half year for a call. Just one would have been enough. Just a sign that you didnt forgot me. Was that too much to expect from you and the others?"

Now Nagihiko started moving his body. He rose from the ground and looked terribly guilty at his former Guardian-member.

"Amu-chan...", he started but Amu interrupted him.

"STOP ALREADY WITH THE AMU-CHAN!", she shouted and then turned back to a cold and blank face: "For you I´m Hinamori-san. Got it?", then she ran away towards schoolgate.

Nagihiko just looked sadly after her. "I really have messed it up with her dont I?", he said to himself.

"Mom I´m home!", Amu called out when she got home after school. This mabye was the worst day of her schoollife so far. Because of _him_ Amu hadnt been able to concentrate even a little bit in class.

She always had thought about that she mabye was to harsh with him and should apologize. But what should she say if it comes to this situation?

"_**Hey I´m sorry for slapping you and saying that i dont want to be friends with you anymore. Let´s forget that ok?"**_ Oh god even in her thoughts it sounded completely ridiculous.

I´m the worst person ever.",the pinknette sat on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Dont be so strict with yourself.", Suu came and sat next to Amu. Since the last year of middle school she kept her Shugo Charas at home when it was school time. "You have a reason to be angry!"

Amu rose her head and looked at the little green maid.

"I know but i slapped him! S-l-ap-p-e-d him! Nagihiko! I´m worser than ...who ever just pick one.", letting her head falling down on the pillow again the others came sitting next to Amu.

"Well that sure was stupid!", Miki said. "Thanks Miki. That really helped me!", Amu answered out of the pillow with a muffled voice.

"But It´s not the end!", Ran smiled encouraging, "Theres still hope!"

"And what am i supposed to do?", the pinknette asked shirty, "Just saying sorry or what?"

"Well how should we know you´re the one who slapped Nagi.", Miki answered annoyed. Her owner sometimes asked really dump questions.

"Great just great!", Amu layed now on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Things wont change if you do nothing!", Ran flewed in front of Amu cheering with her pom poms.

"Go for it A. M. U."

Amu sighed but smiled a little bit encouraged. Mabye she really should try it at least.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? You´ve got to be kidding me!", Ella lied on her bed while phone calling with Amu. Her room was pretty untidy and it smelled like old clothes but she didnt cared about it.

She took a bar of choclate and bit a piece off.

"So you really slapped him? Wow thats a whole new side of you Amu.", she said with a full mouth

Amu sighed on the other side: "I just told you that i slapped an old friend and you´re reacting so...unimpressed."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Wow...thats also a new side of mine...and what are you going to do now?", Ella stood up and walked to her computer.

"I have no Idea...i thought i would just try to say sorry.", the pinknette answered.

"No no no. You just cant...! That would be like i would walk in my own bear trap with purpose. We´ll have to write a plot first!", Ella opened her Internetsite and typed "How to apologize to a friend i just slapped".

"You´re not searching in the internet are you?", Amu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably yes! But i cant find anything helpful...there are just things like "I slapped my girlfriend or something about a guy called George S. Patton...what the hell? Oh wait here is something!", Ella clicked on the 5th Link. "I slapped a guy, is he going to hate me forever?"

"Ella you´re not sane in your mind!", Amu tried to laugh. "I know. That´s why you love me!"

"Soo?", although it was awkward and stupid Amu couldnt resist but asking.

"Well looks like a slight failure because in this the guy actually asked for being slapped and provocated the girl because he likes her...does this Nagi-whatever likes you?"

Amu blushed: "Hell no he´s the twin brother of my former best friend."

"That doesnt count as reason", Ella rolled her eyes: "...but to put it in a nutshell, you should apologize, but don't make it a big deal just say, " I'm sorry for slapping you, it was wrong, and I wanna go back to the way we were before".

Amu pulled her legs to her chest: "And that would be it?"

"I dont know. I never slapped anyone. Hey was that Nagi-something cute?"

"Ella!"

"Just asking!", Dont be always this uptight, Ella thought.

"His name is Nagihiko Fujisaki and not Nagi-something and...", Amu´s cheeks got a little bit red: "He doesnt look bad."

Ella grinned into the phone: "Did i just heard something special in your voice?"

"If you mean the need of slapping some one certain else yes!", A big imaginary sweat drop appeared on Ella´s head. "Ok i got it no more jokes about friends you just slapped. Other topic?"

"Other Topic!", Amu said certainly.

"Ok...ohm...Do you already now which club you should join?"

Amu shook her head (although Ella couldnt see it through the phone...logic...i know): "No plan...how many clubs do you think there are?"

"Enough i say...", in other words Ella had no Idea.

"I guess we will have to look it on our own...but a sport club would be kinda funny...", Amu said

"Or mabye the gardening club!", Ella sugested

"You know what happens when you and a gardenhose are at the same place!"

"The terrible memory had not disappeard Amu-chan.", Oh yeah it really hadnt.

The next day:

"Huuuuhh...so Amu-chan is coming late today...", Ella yawend and streched her arms in the air.

She hadnt slept much last night. She had searched for other solutions for Amu´s Nagi-something problem but unsuccessful. And when it came to that she slept it had already been about 5 am.

"I hope she´ll be able to handle with this...", Ella talked with herself. Also she knew that Amu wasnt a little child and could do such things she still worried. It was like the instinct of an older sister. Although Amu actually was the more grown up one.

"huh What do we have here?", Ella´s look fell on a person standing alone and watching the cherry trees. She couldnt really tell wether it was a boy or a girl. But this person kinda looked lost, so Ella decided to ask. She couldnt resist anyway to put her nose into others affairs.

"Hey there! Do you have a problem?", Ella called out and the person turned around looking confused at the brunette with her arms crossed behind her head.

It defenitely was a boy at her and Amu´s age with long Indigo hair and amber eyes.

"Nice...", Ella thought and put on a smile.

"You just looked so lost so i thought i´d ask. You´re not from here are you?"

The Boy smiled slightly and shook his head: "No i just moved in this town few weeks ago."

"Oh...yeah the first weeks are the most horrible ones...i know how that feels."

Ella stood next to the boy and looked at the cherry trees.

"They´re beautiful arent they?", the boy said and catched a single blossom leaf. "Such a delicate color."

"Yup they are not ugly. I like also like watching them."

"I had a friend,", the boy began and his voice had something sad in it, "I never told her but she really reminded me of those blossoms."

"What happened?", Ella asked. Of course she didnt knew about who this boy was actually talking.

He he laughed shortly and half hearted: "Long story full of things you wouldnt understand. But it ended with me here staring at those trees and regreting."

For some reason this guy kinda reminded Ella of Amu.

"Well i also have a friend who did something she actually regrets now. We tried to get a solution we thought about it and made research in the internet and books. Guess what! Nothing. No result."

Silent

A gentle wind came up and stroked through both her.

"I guess there will never be an magical fix or an perfect answer to those things...all we can do is giving or best everyday, well we will never be able to do more than that...And then...i think there are no regrets left"

The boy looked at her suprised but then smiled: "Yeah you´re right.", he never met a wise person like this before. Although she really didnt looked like one.

"What the hell was i just saying?", Ella thought, she wasnt used to saying intelligent stuff.

The guy turned to Ella: "Thank you very much i think i just needed that! I have to go now!", then he started walking away.

"Oh i nearly forgot.", he turned around: "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki!", then he left

Ella smiled after him glad that she had helped someone...

"Nagihiko Fujisaki huh? Nagihiko...Nagi...",then the bell inside Ellas brain rang: ".WAIT WHAT? THIS GUY WAS NAGI-SOMETHING?"

Oh great she just helped the guy Amu slapped without knowing and now everyone stared at her irritated because she just had screamed everything loud. Best -day -ever!

_**Kyu so we met again-kyu**_

_**I hope you like the story so far.**_

_**And yes i know that I´m pretty dump kyu**_

_**But thats why you´ll love me...mabye...kyu**_

_**See you then!**_

_**Bye-kyu**_


	4. Chapter 4

At class Amu didnt really concentrated on the teacher. Ella who sat right next to her really distracted her with her pencils putting them from one side of the table to the other...about one time in a second.

Also the Teacher Mizusawa-sensei, a young man with brown curls and blue eyes became annoyed so that he just turned around, walking to Ella:

"Kunieda-san I´m sure you´re very busy with putting the pencils around but if you´ve got nothing else to do what about paying attention to the lesson?"

Ella became crimson red and nodded without saying a word.

"Whats wrong with you. You´re so nervous today!", Amu asked her in the break.

"W-W-Wrong? Why should anything be wrong with me I´m not acting nervous at all. How do you even think i would. You´re the one who should be nervous shouldnt you? Me...nervous I´m not even a little bit nervous I´m Calmness in person. Ha ha.", she said with a high and fast voice.

"Sure whatever...", Amu smirked.

"It´s true...it´s not like i met Nagi-something tod-", Ella fastly put her hand in front of her mouth.

Amu got wide opened eyes: "You´ve met Nagihiko?"

"Ohm...Nooooooo?", Ella tried to lie. But she was bad at it at all

"Dont lie to me!", Amu grabbed her hand as Ella tried to walk away saying "Let´s check some clubs!"

The brunette looked at her best friend with guilty puppy eyes: "Ok i met him! But i didnt knew that it was Nagi-something..."

"And?"

"Nothing...we just talked about 2 minutes. About cherry trees and...", then suddenly Ella´s eyes got bigger,well now everything made sense "Ohhhhh"

"Oh? What do you mean with Oh?", Amu got a little bit angry. Ella and her sudden mental illuminatings were pretty annoying.

"Nothing!", her friend just grinned like she knew something important.

"Dont say nothing. There is defenitely something going on here!", the pinknette moved her face near to Ellas and poked her nose: "Sooner or later you will tell me or!"

Then suddenly Ella stood some metres away from Amu.

"I´m going to check the clubs come on!", Ella waved her hands inviting

"Jeez...this girl will kill all of me once.", But Amu followed her friend.

Meanwhile in another part of the school.

Nagihiko walked around. The meeting with this strange girl from this morning always crossed his mind whenever he looked at the cherry trees.

"Nothing to regret...well thats easy to say...", he mumbled to himself.

He really wanted to talk to Amu-chan...no Hinamori-san. But what would he say then? Nagihiko knew that he hurted the feelings of the pinknette alot. Actually more than he had expected. He remembered the times when he sat right next to the telephone fighting with himself if he should have called Amu. Oh he had been so stupid back then. But he had told himself that Amu would have been okay and never called again after the contact between her and the former Guardians broke. He hadnt even got the chance to tell her that Tadase now has a girlfriend and Kukai and Utau got a apartement together.

"Oh Rythmn what shall i do now...", Nagihiko asked his Shugo Chara. He just kept quiet. He had no Idea either.

As Nagihiko walked back in the class room he realized that someone already waited for him.

First he expected some kind of fangirl but this time it was a tall boy (Nagihiko guessed he was at least one year older) with honeyblonde messed up hair and hazel almond shaped eyes.

As the boy saw Nagihiko he got up from Nagihikos desk and walked towards him.

"Fujisaki!", the stranger grabbed Nagihiko´s hand (all fangirls in the class nearly freaked out) "I need to talk to you!", and then he pulled Nagihiko out of the room and ran away with him, leaving a confused class behind.

"Mooooh...We checked up all clubs and still none was interesting at all.", Ella blew her cheeks out of dissapointment.

"Your expectations were too high!", Amu walked at her side. But she had to confess that Ella kinda was right. All of the sport clubs were full of guys and annoying chicks, the garden clubs threw them out after Ella had made the garden hose walk amok, sience clubs were boring and the art clubs were full of crazy people (one of them asked Amu if he could draw her naked).

Ella started babbling about something random and Amu just thought about food when they passed a bunch of girls, talking about something really passionated.

"Really? Kaburagi-senpai and Fujisaki-sama?"

Amu suddenly stopped as she heard Nagihikos name.

"Yeah i heard that too!"

"I saw them running down the floor. They held hands!"

Ella turned around: "Amu-chan?"

"And where are they now?"

"Someone saw them behind the gymn"

"What if this is a confession scene?"

"Dont be ridiculous!"

"Why? It´s possible at all!"

"So sad...the two best looking pupils in first and second grade..."

Amu had heard enough. She turned left and ran away. "AH AMU-CHAN!", Ella wanted to follow her but Amu already dissapeared.

She ran. Actually she didnt wanted to care about Nagihiko anymore but this wasnt okay at all!

It just pissed her off. Where was the gymn again? Left...okay. Then she saw two persons standing behind the gymn and one of them definitely was Nagihiko.

"NAGIHIKO YOU BASTARD!", Amu shouted while still running.

"FIRST YOU JUST SHOW UP, THEN FLIRTING WITH ME, THEN TALKING WITH MY BEST FRIEND ABOUT THINGS I SHOULDNT KNOW AND THEN YOU SUDDENLY CONFESS TO A RANDOM GIRL? YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU´RE THE WORST SON OF A-" Then she stopped. The person standing next to Nagihiko wasnt a girl it was a boy. A damm good looking boy.

Everyone froze. Amu got scarlett red in her face.

"Dont tell me...you´re gay?"

Nagihiko chuckled amused and the boy raised confused an eyebrow.

"Amu-cha-I mean Hinamori-san you actually got it wrong. This isnt a scene of confession."

"It isnt?", Amu got even redder.

The Boy shook his head: "I was asking Fujisaki-kun for advice about uhm..." He scratched his cheek.

"It´s okay she has also some", Nagihiko smiled at the stranger.

"Have what?", Amu felt like she was at the wrong place, or planet.

"Guardian Eggs!", Nagihiko answered and the Boy showed a sand coloured egg with a red and a golden jewel crested with oriental pattern.

"It suddenly was there and i didnt knew what to do. Then i saw Fujisaki with Rythm and i thought he could help me. I´m Haru Kaburagi. Second grade. Call me like you want!"

"By the way where are the little ladies?", Rythm flew from Nagihikos back.

"I left them at home", Amu said and looked away from the boys. This still was embarassing.

"Well thank you very much for the advice. I guess I´ll go then!", Haru said and Nagihiko nodded:

"Okay let me know when it hatched!"

Haru smiled and then turned to Amu : "Hold on to it! He´s still free", he whispered while smirking and then went away.

Now only she and Nagihiko were left. Awkward silence came up again.

"Uhhm...", Amu took the first step," Sorry for calling you...what i called you...and for slapping you yesterday." The last sentence was the most difficult one. Amu looked down to the ground not knowing that her eyes got teary. She didnt even realized that Nagihiko now stood near in front of her.

"It´s okay." He first wanted to pat her head but then let it be. "To be honest I´m really glad you came!"

Amu raised her head suprised: "Huh?"

Nagihiko smirked: "That you came shows me that you still care for me."

Ella finally came by only seeing a angry looking Amu and a amused Nagihiko.

"Huh? Whats up with you guys!"

"Nothing!", Amu replied taking Ellas hadn, "Were going!"

"Huh? But i just got here...by the way what happened ?", Ella struggled to escape Amu´s irongrip

"Hinamori-san?", Amu stopped and turned her head towards Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan...it´s fine you can call me Amu-chan again!", she said while blushing slightly.

Nagihiko smiled happily: "Okay...see you tomorrow! Amu-chan."

"Yeah...see you tomorrow."


End file.
